Forum:(PS3) Can someone please dupe me some pearls? :(
I farmed crawmerax for a week straight and haven't gotten a single pearlescent gun or shield, and I'm beginning to get really frustrated. Can someone please dupe me some of their pearl guns pretty please? I don't have much to give you back, sorry... so pretty pretty pretty please? add me on PSN - as3t1a Send me a message on the psn gt: BFS-TWYSTED and when i am able to get on i will clear a spot on my friends for you and i will dup what i have for you i just hope you have alot of backpask spots cause you will want to clear it out TWYSTED 01:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey twysted i dont mean to be a nag, but do you have any scoped serpens? im not even sure if they come scoped, but if they do im sure youd be the one to know. also, my friend has a plus three find rare item hunter mod, he said if you message him he'll hlp you out, his psn: promptcrown Cio-met35 What up Cio my little hommie. i dont think that they come scoped atleast i have not seen one. i do have one that has a sight kinda like a red dot somethin or other on it. also Cio you wouldnt happen to have a +3 or +4 find rare for a hunter or siren would you. anyways i should be on tonight if my room isnt full ill invite you TWYSTED 02:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) alright sounds good, and yeah i should be able to get the +3 find rare items hunter mod from my friend, the only problem is hes only on fri sat and sunday, so i could get it to you around then unless you get one before that. he said theres also some +out for blood and +ransack on there (incase that mattered) -Cio-met35 I dont care if the only thing it has on it is the +3 or +4 i have not seen one since i started playing this game i have had alot of the +2 but never any higher just get it if you are able and ill get it from you when we are on at the same time TWYSTED 02:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i sent you a friend request twysted. if you want, the only pearl i have is a perfect ironclad with 2985/265. - as3t1a 02:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I have the ironclad i think it is the same one you have mine has the same cap but i cant remember the recharge. i should be on tonight around midnight eastern standard time TWYSTED 02:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Twysted, yeah the latest i should get it to you is probably saturday night, ill probably be on untill 1a.m. tonight so hopefully ill have enough time to bitchslap craw a few times. -Cio-met35 I didnt tell you that last night we played him one guy used a orion 811 dmg and the other 3 of us used a twisted anarchy and we killed him in less that 2 minutes. TWYSTED 03:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) that is absolutely rediculous, i thought our under four minute time was impressive. now everytime i kill him in over two minutes im gonna feel like a chump haha --Cio-met35 Dont feel bad we had 2 rolands a siren and a hunter all lvl 61 with max proficiency for the weapon we used with mods to boost weapon dmg if able plus the skills set at 5 to make sure the gun we use can be the best it can be TWYSTED 03:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) that sounds pretty professional. speaking of proficiencies, are most of yours maxed out? i got everything maxed except pistol and launcher proficiencies. -Cio-met35 yeah all except for erridian which is at like 0 and launchers which is about 20is i think. the best way to lvl them is craw just switch to the weapon you want to lvl right before you kill him TWYSTED 03:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i see, when craw dies he gives what, 100,000 ish experience? that pretty much guarantees atleast going up one proficiency level -Cio-met35 Right until you get the profo up to about lvl 40 you can go up several lvls with one kill but after 40 you will go up one lvl or damn near it every time after that TWYSTED 03:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) You could possible bump up how many lvls you can go up but have all 4 people in the room have a class mod on the gives extra exp if not bump the lvl per kill it will help by being able to kill him less times to lvl them to 50 TWYSTED 03:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah youre definately right there, the first couple craw runs i did with the thunder storm the proficiency flew waaay up. and do people usually use +exp mods? Im gonna have to work on my pistol pro because im really liking that aries. quality gun there. -Cio-met35 Lower lvl players usually use them atleast i did to get my lvl up. i believe that i might still have one for my hunter that gives i think like 24% exp bonus but dont quote me on that i will have to look TWYSTED 03:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah i always wanted to use a +exp mod, but when youre a low level, you fall in love with ammo regen/ magazine size mods,(well atleast i did). -Cio-met35 hahah i just got threadjacked... oh and btw TWYSTED, any idea what was up with use being unable to join each other's games? ugh... well we'll see how it goes tomorrow. - as3t1a 06:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah dude i dont know what was going on i was having problems with the dnas kept kicking me off line i might be on tonight though TWYSTED 01:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC)